Any Day Now
by Starr Dust
Summary: After being told Luke is due any day now, Han finds himself worried sick about his pregnant lover. Slash, Mpreg.


**Title:** Any Day Now

**Pairing:** Han/Luke

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** After being told Luke is due any day now, Han finds himself worried sick about his pregnant lover.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. Star Wars, its story and its characters, is owned by 20th Century Fox and George Lucas.

**Warnings:** Slash, Humor, Mpreg

**Author's Note:** This is a semi-sequel to my other Star Wars story _Surprise_, but it can be read as a stand alone story.

Han felt his stomach tie itself into a million little knots as he stared at his lover's sleeping form. He couldn't understand how the Jedi could manage to sleep so peacefully after what they'd found out today. Any day now. Those were the medical droid's exact words. Any day now. Those three little words haunted him, floating around in his head and slowly driving him mad.

The Corellian felt his throat tighten and his stomach crawl as he nervously hovered a hand just inches above Luke's rounded belly. Any day now they'd be parents. Any day now the twins would be born. Any day now he'd have to rush Luke to the hospital and...

_Dammit Solo, pull yourself together! He's nine months pregnant, you should have expected as much by now!_

Han still remembered the calm, peaceful look on the younger man's face when he had first told the ex-smuggler that he was expecting. Ever since that day Han had been on edge over the whole situation, but Luke was as calm and as cool as ever. He envied the Jedi's serene disposition. Luke was doing all the work, yet _he _was the one worried sick.

"Go to sleep." Han felt his ears perk up as he caught the younger man's muffled words.

"I can't," he grumbled. "How can I sleep when I know that any second now you're going to burst!"

Luke stiffened under the thick sheets at Han's poorly thought out words. "I'm not going to 'burst' any second now," he clarified. "So just relax and go to sleep."

"But you're pregnant," Han pointed out lamely.

The Corellian could practically _hear _Luke roll his eyes at the comment as the Jedi shifted in bed to pin him with tired blue eyes. "Yes Han, I am," Luke said dryly, "and I have been for some time now. How can that still be surprising for you?"

"Well I don't know about you kid, but men on _my planet_ didn't usually end up pregnant."

Luke sighed as he sat up straighter in bed, obviously realizing that he wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon. "I've already explained this to you, I had a very high level of midi-chlorian in my blood and... I'm not going to have a _biology_ discussion with you in the middle of the night, Han! Now stop worrying and go to sleep!"

Han sighed as he settled back down on the bed, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep. It didn't work. All he could think of was Luke going into labor in the middle of the night and being completely unprepared.

Laying there stiffly for a few hours, Han eventually gave up on trying to sleep when he felt Luke shifting in bed. The ex-smuggler bolted upright as he watched his bond mate ease himself out of bed.

"What's wrong kid?" Han asked hurriedly. "Is it the babies? Is it time?"

"No," Luke replied flatly. "I have to use the bathroom." He paused, turning to give Han an irritated look. "By myself," he added testily.

"Fine," he huffed, feeling a bit embarrassed, but still mostly beside himself with worry. "As long as you're _sure _it's not the babies."

For a moment the younger man merely sat there, a thoughtful look on his face before he turned and stared at his lover. "Han, what can I do to put your mind at ease?" he sighed, worry and weariness mixing in his tone.

Han was silent for a moment as he thought carefully about the young man's words. "Tell me when the babies will be born."

"Han, I can't. It doesn't work like that."

"C'mon Luke! You're a Jedi! You must know _something_!"

"Han-"

"Please," he sighed, grasping the younger man's swollen stomach tenderly in his hands. "Just tell me something. _Anything_."

Luke sighed as he slowly closed his eyes, a far off look crossing face as he used his force powers. Han merely sat there staring at him and unconsciously rubbing the Jedi's massive stomach with his thumbs.

"I can't tell for sure," he said after awhile. "But it seems far off... Not tonight, of that I'm positive."

"Not tonight?"

"Not tonight." With that the young man got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Han to consider his words.

In the back of his mind the Corellian knew that the young Jedi was just teasing him, telling him those things just to put his mind at ease, yet somehow it worked. Lying back in bed, he found himself drifting off to sleep and instead of worrying about the labor, he dreamed of two bundles sleeping quietly in his arms.


End file.
